


Reverse

by flatlineforest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Reverse! AU, Sibling Incest, Young Hanzo, older genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flatlineforest/pseuds/flatlineforest
Summary: "He delighted in all the attention he was receiving in that instance - all of his brother’s older business associates unable to tear their eyes away from the way that Hanzo’s lingerie cupped his pecs or how his thighs were spread across the expanse of Genji’s lap. It was nearly intoxicating to be on the receiving end of all of that attention, and Hanzo had no qualms with showing off subtly."





	Reverse

There are few places he feels as comfortable as he is in this moment, upon his older brother’s lap. He delighted in all the attention he was receiving in that instance - all of his brother’s older business associates unable to tear their eyes away from the way that Hanzo’s lingerie cupped his pecs or how his thighs were spread across the expanse of Genji’s lap. It was nearly intoxicating to be on the receiving end of all of that attention, and Hanzo had no qualms with showing off subtly.

He spread his legs a bit wider, allowing all of the older men to spot how his cock made the smallest little bulge in his panties. He was by no means ashamed of that - trained by his brother and father to enjoy how  _ cute  _ a clit he had. He looked up at Genji, looking to see if he could get his attention for just a moment without interrupting the meeting.

He had Genji’s adoring eyes on him in an instance - although he was much more mature than he had been in his youth, the eldest Shimada clan son was always looking for an excuse to break the monotony of meetings. 

“My sweet dragon,” Genji coo’ed, tilting his head down to spoil Hanzo with a kiss. 

The men in the room sighed; some sitting back in their chairs and spreading their legs to give their thickening cocks some room. Few could resist the younger Shimada’s charm - his simple presence in the room made all of them more agreeable to whatever Genji had to say and eager to receive the rewards for helping the Shimada clan get whatever it currently desired. 

Genji pulled away from their kiss, pulling Hanzo by the hips until he was facing the rest of the room’s occupants directly. He started nip at the junction between Hanzo’s neck and shoulder, feeling his brother stiffen for a moment and then ultimately relax. Genji’s hands moved to Hanzo’s front, pulling down the front of Hanzo’s lace bra to reveal his cherry red, abused nipples. Just before the meeting, Genji had spent the time to pull on and pinch Hanzo’s nipples until the boy had been squirming and begging prettily for respite. 

Soon enough, Genji will be able to see the fruits of his labor but for now...He was satisfied teasing Hanzo and their guests by tracing circles along those cute nipples, sitting at the apex of Hanzo’s pecs.

“Isn’t he a doll? I mean, honestly, who could resist such a sweet boy, just begging for attention in his older brother’s lap,” Genji sighed happily. “You know, the sooner we wrap up this meeting, the sooner you can sample his sweetness.” He trailed his hand down before shoving his fingers into those lace panties. Hanzo’s cock was soft, but was already starting to stiffen under all of the attention as Genji began to stroke him with two fingers. “You would love to thank our business partners, wouldn’t you, ototo?”

“Yes...I would like that very much…”

Genji flashed a grin, looking up at all the slack jawed and staring faces of their guests. “So, who is going to be the first one to sign the contract?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me for more shimadacest and requests at flatlineforest on tumblr :D


End file.
